Water of pearls
by asdfdbfnmfdbm
Summary: yet another rafe sister story, Connie McCawley has known Danny Walker for her whole life, When he signs up she decides to become a nurse, what will happen and how will pearl harbour change her life UPDATED pleeeeaaassse r&r xxx
1. a first date

a/n I don't own anything except Connie

"DANNY" I screamed, "DANNY WAIT FOR ME". I ran in the sun my dark brown ringlets swaying in the wind as I ran full pelt towards Danny and Rafe. " Connie, wait inside" Rafe insisted, moaning at the thought of his little sister joining in with their flying game.

I stared hopefully at Danny, he was only a few years older than me, his warm, brown eyes staring helplessly at the McCawley siblings, I could've sworn I saw his mouth move to give me a yes. " CONNIE, BEAT IT" Rafe shouted, angry now. I whimpered and ran off to the hill outside the barn, it overlooked where Danny and Rafe now stood on the grass, playing with paper wings. I stared at my bare feet thoughtfully, what would it be like to fly instead of walk. I dipped my toes in the dust pool by the place I was sitting and stared at my 10-year-old brother.

Danny stayed the night as usual. Mamma made up the spare bed on Rafe's floor, I watched behind her skirt as she kissed the boys goodnight. " Con, it's past your bedtime" Mamma scolded as I pulled her skirt a fraction to hard. Giggling I ran off and plumped myself into bed. My familiar teddy bear, Sandy stared at me disapprovingly as I jumped and ruined the covers of my bed. I snuggled into bed in my usual position; I tossed and turned after half an hour of attempting to close my eyes. I felt hot, the stifling hot Tennessee air rushed through my window and into my cramped room. I closed my eyes briefly and wished it would be daylight suddenly. No such luck.

I gave up and creaked over to Rafe's room as the door opened I heard a muffled thud, Danny looked up dazed as to what had hit him. " Con, you ok?" He whispered, " Danny can I sleep with you tonight" I pleaded. Smiling he opened his duvet to allow me in, I squeezed in, " What was wrong Con" he questioned, I helpfully shrugged, as any 8 year old does. Chuckling he sighs and goes back to sleep. " Danny" I spoke bravely, "I'm glad your Rafes best friend" He looked startled at me and then smiled" Well I'm glad you're his little sister" I looked up at him and fell into a deep sleep, smiling all the time.

9 years later things still hadn't changed. Rafe was more accepting about me; he usually forced me to come with him to double dates. Normally I would be taken out by some guy Rafe found on the high street. Apart from this we had finally decide to get along.

Danny was at the house; he had just finished fixing the crop duster in the back yard, " Oh good heavens Danny you look like you've just been dragged to Timbuktu" Mamma fussed. " Go wash in the bathroom before you leave" Curious to see the state of Danny I placed my book on the windowsill and crept up the groaning stairs. When I caught sight of Danny I laughed so hard that he turned around instantly. " My oh my, Daniel Walker did you jump in a mud bath before you came in". He rolled his eyes mockingly at my comment and carried on washing his arms. " Here Danny, let me try" My hand grazed down his arm and I tried to wash it, but failed. " Some housewife I'll make" I laughed at the thought of me doing all Mammas' jobs. The room went silent; I could hear the strong rhythm of Danny's pulse. I lowered my eyes and saw those warm, brown eyes staring at me. We stood there for a minute before I realised my hand was rested on his arm, tanned, rippling with muscles. Reluctantly I pulled it away." Thanks" he cleared his throat and carried on washing himself. I took that as my chance to leave, I turned on my heel and walked off to finish my book.

I was sitting by Jackson Lake sunbathing with my best friend Allie. I let my toes slide across the water as we lay there, hoping to catch a healthy glow on our skin. " Al, if I tell you something will you keep it a secret", She nodded encouragingly, I thought if I told her this the secret would be in the open, I would have to let the chips fall in to place. " I thinki'mfallingforDanny" I belted out. I stared back at Allie, her mouth had formed a little o and her eyes stared back as if she'd just seen the loch ness monster jump out of Jackson lake, she held this look "wow" Allie replied back stunned. I could tell that was the end to that conversation, rolling my eyes I played with my skirt and scuffed my shoes like a 6 year old. I was grateful to hear an old car motor rumbling down the track, Rafe appeared holding two iced teas and wearing his puppy dogface. This only meant one thing. Growling angrily I jumped up and snatched the iced tea. "Don't even tell me which poor stranger asked to take me out" I snarled. Allie smiled stupidly at Rafe as she gently edged out of his hands, laughing to herself and waving as I drove away with Rafe.

"So what's her name Rafe?" I asked jokingly. I saw his eyes jolt and his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel. I was too shocked to laugh, minutes later he proudly spoke. " Laur-" "last night" I interrupted. "JOSIE, just a ladies man, I am" he scoffed.

It was pretty easy getting ready now, I literally had a double date every night. Sighing I pulled out my red lipstick, bobby pins and navy dress and high heels. I walked down the stairs and there he was, his hair neatly combed back, wearing slacks and a white button down shirt. The man I had been dreaming of since our bathroom incident " Hey, Rafes out on a date tonight so you can't stay" He smiled up at me, " Con, I'm coming to the date to keep you company" "o-ok" I smiled holding onto the banister for support. Danny was my "date" I was practically screaming inside with excitement, yet shaking at the thought of the one friend who had known me since I was born, having feelings for me, and me having feelings for him. I was about to speak when Rafe thundered down the stairs, wrestled Danny and twirled me around, then after his little show he sprinted into the car and proceeded to honk the horn until we ran into the car.

The Blob was the latest horror movie. Rafe brought tickets to see the blob. I hate horror movies, always have. Rafe loved them; it gave him the opportunity to comfort his date. So Rafe decided we were going to see a horror movie. Allie stood by the cinema waiting for her own date to go and see Charlie Chaplain's latest comedy. Her eyes were like saucers as Danny and I walked past her apprehensively to the cinema. Rafe, being Rafe slid in, arm over Josie and claimed the best seat. I sat next to Josie and Danny. Danny and I spared a glance at each other, nervously giggled and watched as the curtain parted to reveal The Blob, as it parted I heard a faint laugher coming from the cinema opposite Charlie Chaplin was definitely good, I quietly groaned as the picture showed up on the screen.

When the blob mauled some old lady Rafe smirked to himself. How I hated him sometimes. Just as if he read my mind he started to cuddle Josie. I looked across at Danny. He was rigid as a post, I laughed as I suddenly thought I probably looked exactly the same, some couple we made. 30 minutes later the curtain closed, I dived over everyone in my aisle and ran out preparing myself for the scary part now. As predicted Josie walked into the girls' bathroom, smirking to herself, she reapplied her lipstick and blusher, and without a word turned on her heel. As I heard the scratch on the lino I mentally counted to myself, on time Josie finally spoke to me " So, Bonnie here is what's going to happen now, your going to leave, with your date and not bother Rafe and I again, understand toots" Ignoring the name mix up, at least she made the effort; I nodded and stomped out.

Danny and I watched dumbfounded as Rafe and Josie drove out to town. " Con, do you want me to walk you home" I silently nodded, A 30 minute walk would be enough time to figure out what we were going to do about this little attraction. I carried my heels by my hands, playing with the straps as we silently walked towards the glowing lights of houses in the distance. " Con, you looked beautiful tonight. He took my arm and led me to the jetty on Jackson Lake where Al and I had been sunbathing. " So how successful was I as a date compared to last nights" he teased, His brows furrowed as he said it and I thought I noticed his chest tighten. I smiled and looked towards him " I thought you weren't my date Daniel" I played coy, hoping to see the annoyance in his face. He just went silent. As we nearly finished the walk to the end of the pier I did something that I never used to do, I spoke before I thought. " Lets go swimming" I said, I could almost see the confusion in his face "now?" I smiled at his face. " Your wearing underwear aren't you?" he nodded, even though it was dark I could still see the slight blush. I simply didn't care. " Okay, close your eyes and count to 10 then open them, oh yeah take off your trousers" I threw my dress on the wooden planks of the pier and sprinted to take a dive into the lake. It felt like 1000 daggers stabbing at me, it was so cold. I kept a straight face though, so that Danny would suffer to. " Jump in!" I encouraged. I heard the creaking underneath the boards as he sprinted and bombed into the lake. " JESUS" he said when he was in the water, "forgot to tell me it was freezing" he said. I could have sworn I saw his eyes dart to my underwear, then back to my face. I laughed nervously and dunked him under water. "You done it now" Danny screamed, I laughed tauntingly and took off in my most graceful front crawl towards the other side of the lake. I put my feet down on the north side of the lake, I felt the slime under my feet, I stood up exposing myself to the open. I simply didn't care. I felt someone tackle me back into the water " stay down" hushed Danny. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mrs Parker walk out from the brush, my heart froze, not because of the icy water. " Danny, Connie?" " Hi Posie" we both said through forced smiles. She rolled her eyes, staring up our uncovered chests and carried on with her midnight walk.

I went to stand up again but I slipped, screamed and landed in Danny's arms, splashing him everywhere. I noticed how the water trickled off his tanned, perfect chest. " Thanks" I smiled; I looked up into his eyes and gasped. The moonlight reflected off them making them a maroon colour, I had never seen anything so amazing. I didn't realise I was staring at him for too long, that was when he slowly edged towards me, I felt my eyelids flutter closed, that was when he pressed his lips against mine ever so gently. I let my hands roam over his chest as he deepened the kiss and I tangled my fingers in his brown hair. It was I who pulled back, I remembered I was due home, if Rafe got home before us there would be questions. " We need to get home before Rafe, he'll wonder where we are" I spoke reluctantly. The look on his face was heart braking, almost as if I didn't want this, but I did. I reached over pressed my lips against his. I got out on to the brush and waited for him to get out. He actually looked like a Greek god emerging out of the sea. " Race you to the pier" I smiled. With that he ran, and boy did he run.

As we walked up to the drive of my house he turned us and gave me a hug " I had fun tonight Con" I smiled and reached up and pecked him on the cheek before sprinting barefoot up the drive, to where an anxious Rafe and Mamma were waiting. I sprinted upstairs, past Rafe and Mamma and into my small room where I looked out the window to see Danny walking down the road to his house, hands in pockets.

We never mentioned what happened at the lake after that, we just carried on as normal I would give him a hug whenever I saw him, though I would've much rather preferred to dive into those strong arms. I was starting to doubt the lake had been a dream but one day I saw Posie Parker sitting peacefully in the living room "Oh, Connie how's that beau of yours?" I nearly spat the tea out of my mouth. " Sorry Mrs Parker", " Connie McCawley, your beau that strapping young lad Daniel Walker" Luckily I heard the screen door slam shut which meant Mamma was home. " Mammas here for you now Posie" I sprinted out the room and went to go and find Danny, I didn't care what anyone said. I ran in the sun my dark brown curls swaying in the wind as I ran full pelt towards Danny and Rafe by the crop duster. " When are we going to tell them Rafe, they'll have to know we joined up someday" I stopped and looked at them the only friend I had ever known throughout my life, and my cocky brother, both I loved dearly. They were leaving me.


	2. Strange encounter

"Next" I shouted, I turned my back as I prepared the needle, I flicked it cautiously, and sighed. When would I see Rafe and Danny again, one of the main reasons I joined as a nurse was so I could see them. I turned to see a tanned back, with a similar colour of hair, I watched cautiously as the man slowly pulled down his trousers so I could inject him. I was a bout to speak when I stopped ever so slightly, he had the most amazing butt in the world, I cleared my throat, hoping to keep at least a shred of dignity. That was when I asked for the medical chart, the two words on the front glared up at me. DANIEL WALKER. I felt the chart slip through my hands and land on the floor, I could see the muscles in his back preparing to turn to let him catch a glimpse of the clumsy nurse.

I saw his eyes widen as he took in my face, once again I smiled awkwardly, "Connie?"

" Hey Danny"

"Why are you here" Danny questioned giving me a confused hug, I tried to answer, but words were just stuck in my throat I couldn't help focusing back on his back where his trousers where pulled down slightly.

" Just turn around Danny". I smiled to myself as he obeyed and I tried as gently as I could to ease the needle in so it didn't hurt. I could still hear the manly grunt though, I felt my cheeks blush as I turned away and ticked the chart to show he'd had the jab. " Con, what are you doing here?" He said, with a smile creeping up on his face, " I joined up" I said proudly He smiled and gave me a big hug he then whispered, " Well, I'm glad you did". Just like that he was gone I watched as him and his sore behind waddle off to the eye examination stations.

"Sweetie, really do you got to do this, can't you just pretend you gave me the shot, I'll take you out, you look lonely". Boy, did I miss Danny, and his chivalry, " Sorry toots, when the government says stick 'em, we stick 'em" I shoved the needle in, and laughed at the tiny scream I could hear from the cocky flyboy.

I saw the look of horror show up on all the other pilots' faces; I had to admit I did feel a tad guilty.

As I rotated to the eye examinations I breathed a sigh of relief, at least I didn't have to give Rafe his injection, that probably would've scarred me, Where was Rafe, I hadn't seen him yet. As I walked over to station 12 I felt arms wrap themselves around me " Hey doll, you know if war starts tomorrow you better be on my ward" I felt chills fly down my back as I felt the hot air from the man's mouth blow in my ear.

I span round I saw the familiar cocky grin, tanned face and blonding hair. I looked down at his tag to be sure, yep. Rafe. " Idiot" I scowled, before I could say more I was thrown into a bear hug. "RAFE, I have to go to examinations, I'll see you later".

I waited outside for Danny and Rafe, as promised. I felt the tiny snowflakes drop on my lashes; I smiled, twirling in my navvy nurses coat. I looked around for them when I started to feel cold, I breathed out and watched the white smoke curl, slowly up to the navvy blanket of the sky. Once again I felt a sudden jolt and I was picked up into someone's arms and carried over to the grass. I scrambled around, like I was being whisked around in an eggbeater. I felt my captors legs give way as he slipped on some ice and I felt the air being knocked clean out of me as I landed on top of this man, presumably Rafe. I started pretending to claw at his face, as I knew it was him, I saw the familiar hair colour.

I picked up an armful of snow and flung it on his face, "That's for picking me up Raf-" I watched terrified as someone else's face emerged out of the snow. " Hey Con don't worry its only me" I breathed a sigh of relief and flung some more snow on Danny's face. " Now, that was mean Daniel Walker". I dove at him so that he face planted the snow, to make sure he was punished I sat on him, granted it wouldn't do much, seeming as I was 5"7 and he was 6"3 but still. I just heard him chuckle slightly as I tried to keep him in the snow. "Where's Rafe" I said casually, " Oh, he had a previous engagement" Danny chuckled. " Will, you get off me please Nurse McCawley" I obliged grumpily. "Look, Danny I should head off now" I was about to give him a hug, when I thought screw it, I pecked him on his cheek and sprinted off. I looked back when I got round the corner to see him still standing there, with a slight blush on his face, looking like a schoolboy.


	3. New york baby

I listened to Evelyn's story with disgust, she was talking about my brother with such feeling, I just felt sorry for her, Rafe wasn't the type to settle down easily. When he was at home one month he had 38 dates in it. Yes that is more than one per day. He did sound like had changed though, genuine French champagne. That was classy even for Rafe. I squeezed her hand as we came into the station, but we both let go as soon as we saw the army group. Danny might be there. I stood up violently, ignoring the other nurses; I stood by the carriage door, took a breath and walked calmly onto the platform. I heard Evelyn right behind me. I smiled deeply as I saw the familiar brown eyes " Hello Lieutenant Walker" I noticed he had his hair combed back with his hat on top and he was wearing a huge smile where his cheeks dimpled at the sides. "Lieutenant McCawley junior". To that I smiled and leapt into his arms, we walked down the platform like we had never left each other's side.

Getting ready for the night out was exiting, it was no Tennessee cinema, this was the hottest New York club. I got my new red lipstick, my new dress and bobby pins, 2 hours later we were all standing outside the club waiting for the boys. I could hear the swing music inside, it was so exiting. I felt warm, dry hands cover my eyes and a voice say "Boo" in my ear. I smiled " RAFE" I screamed and leapt into his arms to give him a huge hug. I looked over his shoulder and saw Danny standing there uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to be here. I smiled at him from Rafe's shoulder. When Rafe released me I went over and hugged Danny lightly " Stay with me tonight, you won't have to dance" I whispered in his ear, when I drew back he smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. There was a dance floor at the end of the room, crowded with people dancing the jitterbug, even a group of girls dancing the Charleston. There were twinkle lights all up the ceiling and wall sides. At second glance it was too showy for me. Everyone jitterbugging the night away.

I sat on the far side from Danny, I watched him like a hawk, if he moved I'd register it, he wasn't going to leave without me. Slowly one by one, everyone peeled off to dance. I left the room to go to the toilet. " Have you seen the one sitting in the army group, tall dark, handsome just my type for tonight" I burst out the toilet, to see the woman who spoke about Danny applying her lipstick, red, almost like blood seeping into her lips. I could see she had plastered her face with makeup. Danny wouldn't have to deal with her, he'd never go out again. It was all up to me. I filled up a martini glass with water and wobbled over to the group table where there was now only Danny. " Have Rafe and Evelyn gone?" I whispered as I walked past him, he looked up, confused at me and nodded, not wanting to think about them. " Play along" I instructed. I saw him ever so slightly roll his eyes, "DANNY, where you been sugar, lets get outta here" I said in my best pretend drunk voice I could. I yanked him up by his tie, and dragged him over towards the girl who said she fancied him in the toilet. " Sorry toots, tonight he's mine" I laughed and did my best Barbara impersonation. Flicking my heels as we strutted arm in arm out the hottest New York club. I caught the eye of the girl again and blew a kiss at her before we disappeared out of sight.I had the most amazing idea "lets go through the pa-" " What was that about Con?" He said, he sounded angry " That girl, she was talking about you like a machine, a piece of meat" I stammered like a little girl. " You acted like a fool, Connie" he spoke, his voice full of disgust. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest, I felt tears sprouting in my eyes, he had never been mean to me, always understanding, Danny-like. I took of my heels and ran for it, I had to get out of here, I was faster than Danny so I had the advantage there. I looked back to see him standing still, with a confused look on his face. He didn't even care enough to run after me.

I made my way to the park; I was told it was the best route to go. I felt the my throat burning as I slowed to a walk, I heard the trees swaying in the wind their leaves whispering, flapping against each other almost like fringes on a dress. I tried to breathe in some fresh air, there was something different, the air smelt like a musty fog like smell, it was very sharp, it lingered around my hair. I looked up to see smoke above me, the talons of it beckoning me towards something. "Look what we have here boys" A crusty, old, shell like voice sounded behind me. " On your way to a party, sugar" He spat out the words with such hated, it made me want to give in and run away. " Well, come and join ours, toots". I turned and he forced himself upon me, groping at me anywhere he could reach, the smell of his breath was on my face, suffocating me. I was about to scream when his stench was lifted off me. " What are you doing?" sounded a furious voice behind me. Danny, he had come back. " Oh lookee here boys, the pride of the US army here to save his arm candy for the night," said the main man. Danny launched himself at him; it looked like an eagle pouncing on a snake. "DANNY, NO" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks. I sank to my knees, hands in my face, cowering away from the monstrous scene in front of me.

A few minutes later I felt arms lift me up and hold me close to a chest, I breathed, the smell of home filled my nose. I clung onto Danny as he walked up to a bench and set me down, I buried my head on his shoulder ready to burst into a frantic check over his god-like body, when heard Rafe. " Connie, I'll walk you home, your only a few blocks away" I smiled at the ignorant Rafe, too happy to even notice the tear stains n my cheek. " Thanks Rafe". " Bye Danny", I squeezed his hand and left him there on the bench, I would explain all tomorrow.

When I arrived in my hotel room everything was packed. An exited Betty screamed, " Connie, were going to Pearl Harbor, tomorrow morning". I guess I wouldn't explain anything to Danny, would I even see him again. I felt a chill down my spine as I realized. Anything could happen, there could even be a war tomorrow.


	4. a night out

The girls and I walked down the street with a spring in our step, other than Sandra. Betty held on to my hand tightly, squeezing the circulation out of it. "Betty, hand" I whispered angrily. "Oops, sorry Con" Betty said giggling. I remembered fondly when we arrived in Hawaii; Betty had worked out there were about 4000 men to 1 woman. "Hey, girls" was said to us about 10 times each by a new cocky pilot as we walked down the small road leading to Al's, the latest diner. Everyone except Betty kept their eyes away from the marines and pilots, focused on finding one group. I prayed so hard that Danny by some coincidence would be shipped to pearl to. My thoughts were cut short by a noise.

"ANTHONY" Babs screamed, running towards him and jumping into his arms. One by one the nurses peeled off to see their dates from New York. Then it was only Ev and I. I felt tears well up as I realized Danny wasn't there. So he wouldn't be here. Ev, reached for my hand and we walked towards them. I scanned the whole group; just to be sure there wasn't a tall, dark, familiar pilot anywhere. Nowhere. "Where's Rafe?" I asked Ev, maybe she knew, I hadn't seen him since he took me home from the New York park. "I don't know" she said through gritted teeth, I could tell she was lying but I didn't have the heart to question her. I turned around to go back to the house, climb in m bed and spend the ret o the night crying, but as I turned around. The world stopped. I saw familiar brown eyes staring at me, I saw the broad toothy smile. I felt tears flooding down my cheeks as I flung myself at him, "I thought you weren't here," I sobbed. He smiled and hugged me. " Lets go EAT" Babs announced, shoving Anthony off her as she swung her hips as she strutted towards Al's. I smiled at Danny and ran towards Evelyn. " I know you know where Rafe is, please Ev, tell me" My voice broke on the last words, I had a feeling it couldn't be anywhere good where he'd gone. She pulled me behind a hut. "He's flying in the eagle squadron in England, he didn't want to tell you, he said it would be to hard" I felt worry bubble up inside of me, I knew what would happen to him, he'd either die or survive, but he'd never be the same again, the part that was the fun loving, smooth Rafe would die.

I watched Ev as she spoke, tears welling in her eyes. I couldn't be angry at her for not telling me, she was just keeping Rafe's wishes. I hugged her "everything's going to be alright" I whispered to her. We walked back to Al's. I couldn't wait to see Danny again, I couldn't wait to hug him, we had both lost our brother, granted Rafe wasn't Danny's real brother. I walked into the café, it was just as if nothing had happened, Babs was winking at Anthony, Betty was smiling at Red. Yet Danny sat there, Straight as a post, looking clinical, alien from the bunch of dates around the table. I noticed the seat next to him wasn't taken so I sat down, looked at him. He gave me a faint smile; I could tell he didn't want to be there. We ordered our food. I had no idea what I ordered I just wanted to go back to my memories of following Rafe and Danny around wanting to play with them when I was young.

Danny and I sat around the table, surrounded by fun loving friends, we only looked forlornly at the table. I watched the knife and fork, carefully as if it would grow legs and dance around the table. I looked up and saw the beer bottle on the bar, Rafe's favorite drink. I couldn't take it anymore. I sprung out my chair and ran out the café, and sat on the bench outside. I looked in the window to see the group again. I felt someone sit next to me, I smelt the Tennessee air on him. I didn't even have to check who it was I knew it was Danny. I leaned on his shoulder. I could smell the salt of the sea on his uniform, yet the faintest smell of dirt and musk on his skin. " Lets go to the beach". I stated. I craned my neck to look into his eyes. He took my hand, squeezed it, let go and got up. We walked to the nearest beach from my house. We walked in silence to the beach. I looked up at the moon it's light bouncing off Danny's tanned skin. I breathed in, tasting the warm, humid air. I glanced around the beach, the tide was out. I could see all the shells lying in the sand, I flinched as I realized it looked like a battle ground. Shells flung casually around as if they were men. Danny seemed to know what I was thinking, he put his arm around my shoulders, protectively. I saw a small hole in the rocks about 100 meters out. Curious I started to run to the hole, dragging Danny with me. I stopped in my tracks as we approached the hole. It was about the size of a door. I stepped in carefully, holding onto Danny's hand so that I didn't loose him. "Danny, come in here" I whispered. He obeyed and I heard him breathe out in wonder. " Lift me up" I bossed. I laughed as Danny bent down and put me on top of the rock pile, obstructing my view.

It was a tiny private beach, it was about the size and height of my dining room back home. I felt Danny breathe out as he hoisted himself up to sit next to me. "This can be our cave" I spoke. I walked onto the dry, white sand. Letting my feet fall into it slightly. I lay down almost as if I was sunbathing. I heard Danny come and sit beside me. I adjusted myself so that I rested my head against his lap " Did you know he was going" I whispered. He nodded I could see the pain in his eyes "He told me before the night out in New York". I lay there, I could feel my eyes shutting, I was exhausted. I dreamed of a time I remembered fondly. I was running through the crops playing hide and seek with Danny and Rafe, I was 10 at the time. I remember the dress well, it was a white, simple dress, but at the time I hated the fact that I had worn it, it made me more noticeable around the crops.

I sniggered, crouching down on the floor; I played with the dirt on the ground to keep me from laughing as I heard Rafe run right past me. However I felt something behind me. Thinking it was a bird I carried on drawing pictures in the dust. I turned around when I saw black, dusty shoes behind me. I saw the lopsided hair, and a toothy grin smile back at me. I yanked Danny down so that Rafe didn't see him. I was about to speak when I was prodded really hard. " CONNIE, WAKE UP" Danny yelled in my ear. "The tides coming in" he said, I could sense the fear in his voice. I rolled over smiling "It won't get us, look the sand isn't wet for most of the cave". He sighed and laughed before lying back on the sand. I suddenly remembered. I sat up bolt upright " What time is it?" I asked quickly. "Jesus, its 4am" Danny spoke. We both ran to the rock edge where, now very nearly submerged was the cave opening. I slid down into the water, I didn't think about my dress getting wet. I dived under the opening and into the sea.

When I reached the shore I stood up and cursed. My dress had gotten heavy, sunk to make it very revealing, not only that it had gone see-through. I watched helplessly as Danny swam towards the shore. As he got up and saw me his eyes bugged out his sockets. I could see him blush as he tried to look down, away from the dress. "We need to get back home" I spoke. "The head nurse is going to be so ang-" I stopped and watched Danny take off his shirt. "Here put this on" He offered me the wet shirt, I stood there looking at his stomach, the rippling torso. I snapped back into real life and took the shirt. Putting it on and walking towards the House.

When we reached the house I opened the door gingerly, so as not to wake anyone. " Thank for tonight" I said, he gave me a huge hug and just like that he was gone. Walking towards his barracks. I sprinted up the stairs to my room. To the window to see Danny turn walk back. My heart stopped as he turned around. I caught his eye and waved, he smiled and waved back, then started to run down the road. The light turned on and I saw Betty and Babs, standing in the doorway. "Who's shirt is that, Why are you wet, Where were you Connie" I smiled at all of Betty's and Bab's questions. I went and sat in my bed, lying down on it slowly. I could smell the salt still on my skin, but on the shirt it was different. It smelt of Danny. I smiled, left Babs and Betty standing in the corridor as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. the beach

We were sitting in Al's, altogether when I saw the familiar khaki pass the window. I couldn't see Danny, I had to stay away from him for a while, just until I stopped being in love with him, it was only causing me pain.

I saw his group walk past the windows, " Hey girls, wanna go out tonight", I felt like I had an electric shock all over my body, I flew to the floor. " Cover for me" I whispered. I sped towards the back entrance and stayed there for a while. I watched Danny sit down and look around " Correct me if I'm wrong but we seem to be missing a girl" Anthony spoke. With that I felt it was my turn to leave. I sprinted down the road, I looked back to see everyone staring at me confused, where was Danny though. I searched eagerly for him, but I couldn't see him.

I heard the Café door open and I saw him run towards me " Connie, wait up" I ignored him and sprinted on as best I could, bearing in mind I had high heels on. I ran towards the park, looking everywhere for the tall pilot to be following me, why was I running? I knew I loved him, I was just to scared to admit it, looking back Danny still hadn't come into view, I sighed, took off my heels, pulled out the bobby pins in my hair, and carried on walking home. When I reached the house I turned around triumphantly, " why were you running" a voice sounded behind me, confused. I turned to answer him but my lips were silenced by his. I opened my eyes in shock as he kissed me; I felt electricity bubbling inside me, like a champagne bottle ready to explode. The last time he had kissed me had been in Jackson Lake when I was nearly 18. I was smiling through my kisses, each one most vigorous than the last, until he lifted me in the air; I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Until something clicked. What if my friends were inside, they couldn't see us. I untangled myself from him, unwillingly and stared at him for a second " Do you want to go somewhere" He spoke, his voice cracking. I nodded, never more sure of anything. We walked to our beach, covered by rocks, like a fortress of solitude. " Shall we go swimming" He asked me this time, excitement in his eyes, I laughed and once again nodded, I couldn't speak I felt so nervous.

We ran into the tide together, hand in hand until it was deep enough to dive down, which I did first. We left everything but our underwear on the beach, we were swimming around just like Jackson lake. I spotted our cave and swam full pelt towards it. I felt the oxygen burning in my lungs but I was going to make it. When I touched my feet down on the wet sand inside our cave I sat down and waited for Danny to arrive. I saw white boxers come speeding toward me and I smiled, we were here, in our cave. I splashed him with my foot as he came towards me. Coughing and spluttering he laughed. " That wasn't fair Miss McCawley" I laughed in response and tried to kick water at him again, but he caught my foot, he raised his eyebrows and pulled me into the water, screaming and thrashing in protest I was dragged back to a sufficient depth where I couldn't stand up, but he could. I laced my arms round his neck and planted a small kiss on his lips. He did exactly the same back, looked deep into my eyes and smiled "my heart is pounding" he whispered, in response I placed my hand over his heart to feel the hummingbird heart carry on steadily. I smiled at him and kissed him again, but this time it was different it was like we both needed the kiss, instead of oxygen, I let my hands roam over his perfect chest, edging southwards. I looked up at him, My Danny, I'd thought I had l lost him so many times. Maybe for a while but we would always find each other again. I stopped thinking as his hands outlined the length of my hip, carried on moving till they reached my knee, where he hitched them up around his waist. I stopped breathing. But my mouth was covered by his as he slowly undid the opening of my bra. I could feel the skin underneath yearning to be touched. I closed my eyes, terrified of harsh judgment. Then I looked at his face and remembered it was Danny. All feelings of embarrassment were gone as the bra slid off my body. He brought his arms around me and embraced me tightly and started walking towards the shore of our cave. That was when he tripped sending us towards the sand. I remember feeling the air being knocked out of me as I landed on the small shore. But I didn't feel pain, just a whole lot of laugher. I looked up into his smiling face and smiled back at him before I caught his dog tag and pulled it towards me. I glanced over to see my bra over on the sand. Suddenly gaining courage I reached down and slid Danny's boxers off. He froze and watched me with his eyes as he shook them off completely. His leg passed my underwear and I froze, cautious. His hands drifted over my body, looking at every part. He looked deep into my eyes, I could see nothing but love. Slowly I felt pain as I watched him come closer and closer.

The pain of it didn't last long, I just squeezed Danny's hand and placed my head by his shoulder and breathed in, smelling him, his intoxicating scent.

Danny kissed me gently, yet like he needed it. He shifted his weight as he went deeper and deeper, I stretched out my arms, he slid his hands up my arms to meet mine he tangled his fingers in mine and kissed my neck, I rolled him over so that I was on top and carried on kissing him. His breath was heavy, as his muscles spasmed and I felt his arms encase me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. He looked down at me with a smile on his face, "I love you", he spoke those words and I smiled to myself. I kissed his chest and let my eyes shut.

I woke up to the feeling of kisses on my chest, slowly getting closer to my face. I giggled and scrunched up to the ticklish feeling. He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and was gathered up in his arms he gallantly strode over to the opening of the cave, which was, at present filled up with water. " Daniel Walker, if you-" I was cut off because water flooded around me. We ducked down in the water, playing like little children. He ended up pressing me against the rocks, thrusting himself into me again. Afterwards we lay on our small private beach and we once again fell asleep in each other's arms. I felt myself smiling as I was asleep. I remembered when I was little, sleeping in his bed with him when I couldn't sleep.


	6. flying

I woke to the feeling of cold sand running through my toes. I felt fingers run down my vertebrae, tracing each one. "Morning". I looked over to see my favourite eyes staring back at me; I saw my reflection in them and smiled. "I didn't sleep a wink," He said, trying for both our sakes not to make this conversation awkward. I stretched, smiled and got up. "Its my day off, what do you wanna do" He smiled and pecked me on the lips quickly before getting dressed, We swam back to shore, ignoring the gawks from marines, surfing on their day off.

We got out off the beach and walked down the street, arm in arm. I could see the faintest of blushes in his cheeks as he was stared at enviously by most of the men who walked past, mostly because he was holding the hand of one of the 43 women in pearl. We spent the day driving round, heading nowhere. We pulled up to a mountain and spent the afternoon there, reminiscing about Tennessee.

At 7:00 we pulled up to the aircraft hangar. He led me to hangar 3. I could feel the excitement in his hand as he led me up to a plane. "Connie McCawley, meet my plane" He announced proudly. I walked round her, in amazement. " She's beautiful," I whispered, in awe of her. The next thing I knew, I was picked up into Danny's arms and placed in the cockpit. He sat down behind me and whispered in my ear "How'd you like to see the sunset". I leaned back into him and nodded, speechless from excitement.

"Stay down" Danny shouted over the engine. I ducked beneath the dashboard and pulled his jacket over me, it was amazing I was surrounded by his scent. As I heard the engine gain momentum to take off I peeked up to see Danny's face looking down at me with amusement. I looked down to see the ground disappear from underneath me. Dad took me up a couple of times in the crop duster, but it was nothing like this. I watched in amazement as we deftly dived through the clouds, when I saw the sea, I lost all senses. Everything was devoted to that sight. The sun was gleaming off the wakes. I leaned back into Danny and whispered "Its so beautiful". We carried on gliding for a while until I looked up and saw a mischievous glint in his eye. I screamed as I felt the plane turn upside down, gripping onto Danny for dear life as he expertly performed a barrel roll. "Ooooooh" Danny laughed hysterically. I sat back up and mock hit him before smiling and resumed to staring out at the sea. I ducked again as we started to land. I watched Danny's arm muscles move as he picked me up out of the cockpit and back onto the ground. I said goodbye to the plane and walked to Danny's outstretched hand. I froze when I saw Danny's friends walk up whistling and hooting. "Hey Walker, where you been all day" Goose questioned. I felt Danny's hand tighten protectively. "Well, we're going out, and so are you" said the newest pilot, Michael. Danny let go off my hand reluctantly " see, you later". I nodded and walked off the airfield, with a spring in my step. Today had been the perfect day. As I was about to turn the corner I stopped and turned around to see Danny looking at me, giving me his smile.

I opened the door to the house and everybody swarmed around me, like irritating bees. " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" was the main question, I felt a hand yank me out of the swarm and shut the door to the bathroom to lock it, before some nurses burst in as well. Betty sat on the sink. " What happened?" she demanded. I smiled and sat down on the bath. She rolled her eyes " who was it"

"Danny" I smiled. I then left, tugging Betty towards our room. We got ready in silence. The thing I loved about Bets was she didn't pry; she could tell I wasn't ready to talk about it, so we just got ready for tonight. I applied my lipstick and tried to brush my hair into a bun, but it was too full of salt to do anything. I smiled as I remembered why it had salt in it.

I squeezed Betty's hand as we walked up to the group of pilots. She saw Red and ran up to him, leaving me to make my way through to Danny. I saw him standing there, waiting for me. "Well hello Lieutenant Walker" I said giving him a peck on the cheek. We walked into the café and sat next to each other. I watched all the guys sit down. They kept their eyes on Danny and I, ready for us just to pounce on each other. I let my hand graze over his leg as we ordered drinks. I looked up to see the familiar blush cloud his cheeks. I reached down and started to play with his fingers. His mouth was pressed into a taut line. I got up and excused myself to go to the bathroom I needed to get away from everyone. As I rounded the corner to the entrance of the loo, I felt butterflies in my stomach. However I stopped my thinking as I saw Danny walk towards me. I was about to speak when he brushed part of my salty hair away from my face. " Constance McCawley, would you do me the honour of coming on a drive with me" I nodded, thankful to get out and we went out the back entrance to the car.

We hadn't gone far just to the beach where we parked the car on the sand and watched the stars. I remembered Rafe, as we lay there looking at the brightest star. I smiled as I remembered watching Danny and Rafe in their makeshift plane. I used to watch from the window, so Rafe wouldn't see me and get mad.

I heard Betty shout my name from the road " Connie, come home" reluctantly I jumped out of the car, leaving Danny sitting there watching me run towards Betty.

I couldn't sleep that night; I tossed and turned remembering the last night I spent. I sighed angrily and put on some shorts, a shirt and headed towards the barracks.

When I reached them all lights were turned out. I could hear the snores from where I was standing. I ran over to Danny's window and threw a pebble at it. I felt a mini heart attack as I thought, what if I got the wrong room. After a few minutes I saw the window being pulled up. "Con" said the voice I had been yearning to hear. He sighed, at went back inside, minutes later he came out of the front door, still in boxers and t-shirt. I ran and hugged him, he was my man, and how I loved him. "I love you," I whispered. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt him kiss my forehead and I knew at that moment nothing could hurt us, so long as we had each other.


	7. breaking news

I woke up slowly and happily, letting the sunlight pour through my skin I turned over happily in my bed. I had the sense today would be a good day. I stretched out of bed, put on my slippers and trudged downstairs. I made my toast. When I heard a knock I wrapped my dressing gown tightly round me. I looked out into the window as I came to open the door. Danny. I bit lightly into my toast placing it on the coffee table and opened the door. He smiled his smile and gave me a quick kiss. "One second, I'll just get changed, you can come up if you want". He followed me up the stairs to mine and Betty's bedroom. He paused by the door; as if he thought Bets was inside " She's gone to work" I said yanking him by his shirt. He followed me in my room and sat on my bed as I changed into a loose top and some trousers. I smiled to myself thinking about the whole day to come, we were going to go to the beach, the shops and we were going to go for a drive around to the nearest city to spend the night away.

I ignored the letter on the counter for me, it looked depressing, and it could wait. He took my suitcase down the stairs, loading it up in the back with his. We strolled off hand in hand towards our beach. I watched as he swam around the sea, looking at all of his muscles, each perfect and symmetrical. I felt a pang of pride as I realised that the god before me was mine. I forgot everything I was doing and ran into the sea to join him. Ignoring the hoots and hollers coming from the marines staring at me. I swan dived when it got deep enough,I felt the sting of the salt in my eyes as I looked around for him I saw him about 50 feet in front of me I swam below him, to give him a shock, I could hear his heart pumping methodically to the waves. I took my chance as I saw him straighten up to gain his whereabouts. As I emerged I leapt on his shoulders dunking him in the water like when we were kids. I heard the surprised cough and splutter as he sank beneath the sea. I laughed as I felt his strong arms wrap around my legs to try and throw me back into the water. He dragged us to the shore where we lay, sunbathing, soaking up the heat of the Hawaiian sun. I smiled as I remembered the time Rafe was ill and Danny and I went and played in the stream at the end of the garden. I remember him pushing the swing into the water as I shrieked. We forgot about the shops and sat on the beach 'till noon eating ice pops and retelling stories about Rafe. I laughed as I remembered my cocky pilot of a brother. God how I missed him. I felt tears spring in my eyes. I saw Danny's eyes widen, unsure of what to do. I felt his hand being place around my shoulder and bringing me closer to his body. " Danny, don't you ever go away to war`' I sobbed enclosing myself in his arms. "As long as we're here, nothing can happen to me" I whispered in my ear. I snuffled slightly and my brain snapped back into gear. " Before we go can we quickly stop off and collect my dress form the house" Danny rolled his eyes and pulled me closer into his arms.

I looked at the little white letter on the counter, with my dress over my arm I quickly reached for it, a small peek wouldn't hurt. I could feel my heart beating like a birds wings as I opened the neat little letter. I felt Danny's arms wrap themselves around my waist I felt his breath on my ear, I felt goosebumps as he whispered" Constance Elizabeth McCawley-" He looked at the print at the same time as me.

I regret very much to inform you that your brother Lft. R.H. McCawley, No. 14726 of this Company was killed in action on the morning of the 21st instant. Death was instantaneous and without any suffering.

The Company was taking part in an attack and your brother's team was one of these, which advanced against the enemy. The attack was successful, and all planes were shot down reached. But one plane hit your brother's plane killing him.

It was impossible to get his body from the sea and he lies in a soldier's grave where he fell.

I and the C.O. and all the Company deeply sympathise with you in your loss.

Your brother always did his duty and now has given his life for this country. We all honour him, and I trust you will feel some consolation in remembering this.

His effects will reach you via the Base in due course.

In true sympathy...

I felt Danny's hands drop from my waist. I let the letter slip through my hands and onto the floor. I just felt numb. I heard Danny sit down, I went and sat on his lap, and buried my face in his shoulder. I remembered by big brother smiling, teasing me about a boy I liked when I was 15, I remembered our weekly trips to the cinema with Danny, I remembered the root beer float he always used to buy me. I remembered the bear hugs he used to give me. I heard the door open; part of me was convinced it was going to be Rafe. I expected to see the Blondish hair come through the door, arms wide for both Danny and I. Instead Martha came in, whistling to herself as if nothing had happened. I remembered this morning, I thought nothing could hurt me, it would be a good day, boy was I wrong.


	8. confusion

I heard the faint tick of the clock in the background as the letter fell on my knees. I looked up faintly and saw that it was out of time. For that second the house was silent. I looked at the word death it didn't belong in the same sentence as Rafe. There was no sound behind me, Danny was silenced, I heard the door open, and the creak was still there, needing to be fixed. I felt the space behind me become free as Danny walked put the door, but I just sat at the table looking down at my knees. I wanted to scream, to fall to the ground in agony of my loss, yet nothing. I was alone in the kitchen, No Danny, No Parents and No Rafe.

I didn't see Danny much after that as we were unwilling to talk about anything with the fear it would suddenly connect to Rafe. It had been around 3 months since I last saw Danny; I was standing in Al's looking outside at the pouring rain, staring at every last drop. I remembered when I used to think when it rained that God was crying, I would look up at the sky and wish that he would feel better, when the rainbow finally came out I was convinced that I had made him happy, and I would go smiling and dancing down the dirt track to sit in the creek.

I was pulled out of my daydream by the sight of Danny running down the street towards the door. I stared at him adoringly, the way his wet hair swished as he ran was enchanting, his shirt grew wet and began to stick to him showing his muscles in all the right places. Childishly I played with the pendant on the end of my necklace, sliding back and forth trying not to get carried away looking at him. When the bell rung it was like a gun to start a race, I swivelled round to meet his eyes. Those brown, electrifying eyes that I had missed so much. " Danny…." I paused to greet him but was stunned, this was the man I had poured my whole heart into, yet how could he look like he was just meeting another friend in the bar. I turned and ran out the café, heading for as far as I could manage before I broke down on the floor, how much of a mess had my life become? In just 3 months my brother had died and my boyfriend was now treating me like an odd acquaintance. I ran into the forest the trees blinding me swatting at me like I was some kind of fly, scratching and ripping at my clothes, the branches pulling my hair out of its usual pristine condition. I tripped on a rock and was sent flying into the wet mud. I lay there for hours waiting for Danny to come and rescue me like he did in the park in New York; I watched the shadows creep among the trees, dying slowly like the life in me, I started to drift into a light sleep as the mist set around the forest, I kept waiting for I knew Danny would come and rescue me.

I woke to the sound of men shouting, of women screaming, my eyes opened hazily, unwilling to accept that Danny wouldn't come. I saw a man come forward then, his eyes were jet black,his raven black hair framed his face enhancing all of the right parts. He lifted me into his strong arms and carried me home. I heard people whisper behind me like the trees, I smiled to myself as I only recognised a few friends, the rest of them had come to see the crazy girl who had just lost her brother, fall to rock bottom. The man who was carrying me seemed to sense this, " Everybody, Connie has had a rough few hours, thank you for coming but if you could all leave to give her some space, that would be much appreciated" His macho voice shocked me, it suited him to the every inch of his being. Deep, dark, mysterious.

When everybody left he sat me down on a branch. "Thank you for clearing them" I whispered, keeping my focus on the leaves underneath my feet. He smiled and scratched his neck " its okay, I've recently gone through a loss too". To that I gave a half-hearted laugh, " bet you didn't land in the mud, surrounded by strangers, I haven't seen you around the base before, what's your name?", " Lieutenant Sam Hutchins" I smiled at the name "well Lft. Hutchins I thank you for saving me, but I really must go and change my clothes" I laughed and ran away like a little girl who had just been kissed for the first time.

When I got back to the house everyone was asleep, I tiptoed into my room, knowing what was next. I paused before the door, gaining my strength. As my door creaked open I peeked inside ever so quietly, the lights were off and I seemed to hear some heavy breathing and a lump in Betty's bed, which was rather large, but obviously Betty, I smiled to myself, congratulating the fact that I was able to get to bed without receiving a grilling from Betty. My senses shorted out as the light was switched on and someone pulled a blindfold around my eyes. I heard a masculine grunt and the bed covers shift, then the creaking of floorboards as someone walked over to them. I was placed gently in a chair and suddenly my blindfold was removed to reveal my proverbial captors.

Betty had her curlers on; she was wearing her nightdress and small dressing gown. Her eyes focused on mine. However my eyes averted hers for a minute as I tried to find the owner of the masculine grunt. Where was he? I paused trying to take in my surroundings looking for a foreign shape in my room yet nothing. " Constance McCawley you have a lot of explaining to do", something in my brain clicked as I heard the voice. I craned my neck upwards to see the sight of the captor behind me. Even from upside down I would remember that face; it was ingrained in my brain. " Danny?" My semi- conscious state questioned, " Connie, I'm going to leave you two alone now, don't go and find yourself crawling back in the mud like some deranged hippo again" I smiled sarcastically at Betty as she walked out the door and down the stairs. I felt the dimples on my neck as he breathed on them he lifted me up in his arms and onto my bed, I felt the covers being pulled aside and Danny slipping in beside me and enveloping me in his arms, I had never fallen asleep so fast.

I woke to the feeling of muscles moving around me, as I moved and stretched I heard the voice I had been longing to hear, " sssh Con, go back to sleep" he cooed I was about to speak when I saw him reach into my hair and pull of a chunk of mud, he looked at it with raised eyebrows and I saw a slight smile form around his face "you need a bath, urgently", he lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom downstairs, I caught the eye of Betty as she was woken by my cheerful screaming, she was neatly laid out on the sofa where she spent the night. Before we reached the bathroom I saw multiple nurses staring at us in amazement as we clambered into the bathroom. When we finally reached the door Danny kicked it shut at locked it tight. With raised eyebrows and an expectant face he ran towards me tackling me into the shower

After our shower we dressed back into our clothes and readied ourselves to open the door. I made sure it was opened quietly so we could see the crowded room of nurses listening at the door. I laughed as nurses parted like the red sea for us; we made our way up to our bedroom so I could find some clean clothes

. The sunlight was pouring on my skin as I entered the bedroom. I heard Danny curse "Meet me at the barracks in half an hour, we can talk then" As soon as one person left the room someone else entered. I heard the high-pitched squeak and turned around to give Betty a hug. "I'm so happy for you two, I have some new too, Red and I are engaged" I felt my mouth form a little o at the news "BETS THAT'S AMAZING" I screamed and hugged my best friend ever so tightly who would've thought that a few days into December, usually the worst month of my life and some things could just brighten your day. I had a gorgeous best friend who was to be married and my boyfriend was back

Walking towards the barracks was something I was quite used to now, not so early in the morning though. The familiar grey concrete block was welcoming as I ran towards it. No Danny. I scanned the scene and my eyes just caught sight of a familiar figure. I ran over to him gaining speed as I saw the Light Brown hair and the tanned skin. I flung myself into his arms and kissed him deeply. We were interrupted by a voice. " 'scuse me but do you know where I can ….." I turned around to answer the man and stopped, the blondish hair, the cocky, charming grin. I felt tears spring to my eyes and my hand fly to my mouth. Rafe realised who we were the same time as we realised it was him. " Con, Danny what were you doing" He accused with such horror in his voice it was bone chilling, we turned to answer but he was gone, running into the trees. I felt a chill run down my spine as I realised he would of seen me and Danny kissing, something he had never seen before, something that we should of told him.


	9. tying loose ends

A/N soory this chapter is so short don't normally make them this short ! xx

We had seen Rafe, he had angrily explained to us how he was alive and demanded us what had happened to make us become a couple. When we had settled that, Rafe seemed to go back to his usual self, yet I could tell it was a façade, something in Rafe had died, he wasn't himself after the time he spent in England.

Rafe, Danny and I sat outside the barracks all night talking and laughing, We were more relaxed than ever, Danny had his arm around me and Rafe seemed to mind at first, then got used to it. I saw Danny's watch reached 11.59 and shouted out loud " December 6th, the day my brother came back to me". We watched as the number 7 started to groggily appear on Danny's watch. I groaned as I realized I would have to do inventory in the barracks tomorrow at 6:00. Danny decided when it was later he could sneak me in and I could just sleep in his bed so I didn't have to wake up so early on a Sunday. I wouldn't be able to talk to Betty till tomorrow night but it was the easier solution.

The barracks at night was alarming, limbs were splayed everywhere where men were too tall for their beds that they had to compensate by flinging a leg out of the bed. Rafe slept in a car outside, because he wanted to go for a drive with Danny early on in the morning. Danny and I slipped into his single bunk bed and squeezed together so we had enough space. I saw the relaxed facial expression of sleep overcome Danny's face as soon as he shut his eyes. I obediently shut my eyes, but the snoring was to much to bear, someone snorted loudly and mumbled something about Babs, probably Anthony. I squeezed my eyes shut and droned out the noise to make me fall into a deep sleep, I opened my eyes slightly to gaze over the sight of him, relaxed peaceful and I nearly welled up with the fact that this man was mine, and how I loved him so.


	10. December 7th 1941

I woke to the sound of sniggering, my hand rested on Danny's chest and I was squeezed up against him, so that there was space for both of us on the bed. My eyes were hazily searching for the source of the sniggering. That was when I saw a harem of pilots gathered around our bed sniggering. I snapped into action and I kicked Danny's leg until he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. I watched him as he registered the sight around us. "Good Night?" Sniggered one of them.

I jumped out of bed still in my uniform, to glance at the clock. 4:55 AM, I might as well go home before I did inventory on battleship row. Danny followed me out the room whilst rushing to put on some clothes. He was wearing the Hawaiian shirt that I hated. I looked up at him as we stopped at the car and rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Rafe, Rafe wake up" I whispered whilst I poked him in the face. He snorted and jumped into the seat he had slung himself across for the night. Danny and I jumped into the back of the car and we started to drive to the Nurses' flats. When we reached the familiar house and porch I jumped out of the car, closely followed by Danny. When we got inside I turned and looked up into his eyes. " See you later, ok? Don't do anything stupid until I get back" He half smiled and leant over to hug me tightly. Almost like we were saying goodbye. I shut my eyes and breathed in his scent, it made me feel at home. We stayed like this for a few seconds until I pulled away and walked off to my room. When I looked back out my window Rafe and Danny were driving off, Danny was staring at my window waving at me.

I looked over to Betty, she was fast asleep and she looked so peaceful. I smiled to myself and changed my nurses uniform to another less crumpled. When I looked at my watch it said 5.45. I redid my hair in a French twist and headed downstairs to meet Marge the other nurse helping me. " Lets get this over with then" her nasally toned voice resonated through me. We headed towards the Oklahoma. It felt nice to breathe in the salty air and feel the wind whip against my face.

The storeroom was clinical, white, similar to the hospital. I sighed and sorted out the medical supplies. Waiting for something to happen to replace this monotony. Small talk with Marge seemed useless. I tried anyway. " So Marge sweetie, I loved the dress you wore the other day. Where did you get something so stunning?" "I was given it" She replied in the volume of a mouse.

So that chat wouldn't go anywhere. I sighed and counted the 45th tourniquet so far. My mind wandered to Danny, I thought about all the stick he would get for this morning. Just at the thought I went bright red.

I slowly made my way around the room. When I checked my watch it was nearing 8:00.

I was just reaching for the alcohol bottle for wounds when the ship shook. My fingers grazed the bottle and it toppled over on the floor. Just as I bent over to pick up the pieces the ship shook again. This time it was a deep tremor. The force of it pushed me over, making me land on the shards of glass bottle. " Shoot" I muttered as I saw pieces of glass in my arm. I watched my blood ooze down and drip on the floor. " Can you hear that?" Marge's voice sounded terrified. " It sounds like bombs and bullets". We looked at each other in horror. That was when the door crashed open. I heard the siren. I heard bullets hitting metal on the deck. Men ran past me. Some were brushing their teeth, still in their skivvies. Some had wet hair. I stood there for what seemed like hours watching all the men in awe. Counting them, observing their hair colour, eye colour, and their facial expression. It was almost like I was in a trance. An ear-splitting screech of metal, gave me my conscious back. I realized Marge had gone. Like she was whisked away to safety. Did this mean I was stuck here? I was pushed by some Marines, into another room "Seal the doors, she's been hit, try to isolate the water" I heard foreign voices behind me. I sank into the corner and watched my hands, they were shaking. Similar to Nana's hands. I shut my eyes and tried to think of back home.

Danny was smiling down at me. " It's easy, don't think about it Connie, all you need to do is let go of the tree and jump into the lake" I stood at the bottom of the tree. " Danny, there is no way I'll jump off that tree" I sat down stubbornly in my new blue dress. I got it for my 14th birthday. I played with the white lace around the sleeves then I heard the tree crack and soon after a great splash. I ignored it and carried on playing with the new dress. The shock hit me when a soaking wet Danny came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me to try and get me wet. "DANNY NO" I screamed as he quickly picked me up and ran into the lake .The water surged around me I went under it and emerged. It was surprisingly warm. When I went underwater again I opened my eyes and saw lights and switches. I shot back to the surface of the lake. It was in a metal room. I glanced towards 2 men in uniform. "Where am I?" I said weakly. "You are on Oklahoma in an engine room. We're trapped in here" Came the voice of one of the men. I felt the water rise up to my chest, I quickly swam up to the two men. " You were out of it for hours, even when we capsized you stood in the corner, with a stubborn look on you, we thought you weren't going to be able to wake again before it was too late". " Too late, too late for what?" "The rooms filling up with water, sooner or later it will be full." I froze my grip on the Marines I felt my heart jolt, like the feeling when you think you've lost something important. That was all the conversation I had with them. I scanned the room for a gauge of the height of the slowly increasing water, when I was reminded of an immensely important question. Where were Danny and Rafe. What had happened to them. I felt my breath shorten and my skin tighten, as I thought of both of them strewn on a pile of bodies. Lifeless and cold. To me I would happily drown in this room so long as they got to walk out of this, whatever it was.

I tried to look at my watch. 3.50. The water had crept up to my neck. In the darkness it looked slick and ominous. That was when I saw sparks in the metal. Like the fireworks on my 16th birthday, I tried to think of Danny and Rafe sitting between me while we watched the fireworks on the roof. I fell back into my 16th birthday. I was safe there to relive memories; I wouldn't face the horror of what was about to happen. That was when I felt the cold air rush into the room. My eyes shot open. I looked directly above me to see a small hole in the metal about the size of a record. The marines swam over. "HELP US, HELP" We all screamed up to the small hole. "GET SOME PEOPLE OVER HERE" Shouted the voice above us. I strained my ears to hear the conversation on the outside of the ship. "We haven't found her yet, what if she-" The voice broke off. Almost like it was breaking down. I looked up at the hole hoping that the person up there wouldn't be too sad. Hoping that he would find the person he was looking for. "She was on this ship didn't you see the nurse she was with in the harbour? She's gone" I felt tears drizzle down my cheek for the man on the hole. The water level was at my chin, not much longer and it would be too late. " THE ROOMS FILLING UP WITH WATER" I screamed. I reached my hand up out into the hole, it was grasped immediately but my hands were slipping through theirs, they felt warm though. I went first through the hole then the other two Marines. When they finished dragging us all out water began to seep through the hole as the room flooded over. I lay on the ship, almost catatonic with fear. That was when I caught sight of a back perched on the floor in apparent agony. His dark hair was wet, so it made it look black as night. His shirt had blood and oil stains on it. His skin was perfectly tanned, different to mine which looked alabaster white at the moment.

I watched this back until he stood and looked sideways on, out to the harbour. I recognised that face. Danny. I felt euphoria flood over me. I opened my mouth to scream his name. But nothing came out. I felt my legs and arms go numb and my vision blacked out.

I was woken to shouting. More men were trying to be cut out. I looked at Danny again, he was in the same position. Still scanning the harbour. I tried to rustle up the strength to shout his name but still nothing would come out. Instead I tried to slap my hand against the side of the ship to make noise.

I watched as he heard the noise and turned around to see where it was coming from. I waited till his pupils came in line with mine.


End file.
